A table of this type can have columns telescoping from the lower upright portion and with a cross-bar connecting the lower portions of the columns provided with a height-adjustment device for a telescopic keyboard plate on one hand and on the other hand for the upper portion of the columns supporting the video monitor, independently adjustable with respect to the keyboard plate, whereby the table stand for the keyboard plate and the screen plate is provided with columns having upper and lower portions and its own height-adjustment device and further with actuating means mounted on a wide side of the right- and left-hand columns of the table, with driving shafts for the height-adjustment of the keyboard plate on the one hand and of the video screen on the other.
A height-adjustable table of this kind is known wherein the two separately actuatable driving shafts for height-adjustment devices are mounted one on the right column and the other on the left column, with actuating knobs at the ends. But in this construction the driving shafts are visibly mounted on the outside of the table columns. This affects not only their appearance, but also requires additional constructions in order to connect the driving shafts to the otherwise separated cross-bars for the table columns corresponding to the keyboard plate on the one hand and to the video screen plate on the other.